The Phantom
by Hermiy
Summary: There is a spirit I had to fend off, but I can't say anything else, or I'll spoil the story for you.


** prolouge**

* * *

_**it is quite known to all that the world holds crime and sorrow, and to those of you who fell perplexed, and want to know what happens next, I present to you-the chronicles of the cursed sword!**_

_** The sword was feet away! I felt and urge to grab it, but something was holding me back.I never imagined my death to be like this, but I was being slowly pushed towards the slashing sword...**_

**Chapter 1 the phantom**

* * *

_**Let me tell you how the sword came into my posession. When I was 6 years old, I was asked to be in a play. It was called the chronicles of the cursed sword. I played the part of leviosa, who found the sword. It was supposed to be a fake sword, but at the performance, when my hand touched the sword, it turned real. Everybody gasped at me. "So you're the real Tiffany?!" someone called to me. "How did you know that was my real name?!" I gasped. "I know you're seceret,and I haven't told anybody." Now it would be harder to hide that I was supposed to guard the sword. Of course, I didn't want to guard anything, but I was chosen. When I had been four years old, Odin sent me a dream. I don't really remember much. AND I had to escape unknown from here. I ran and ran, until I reached the exit. My mother held me away from everyone waiting to have my autograph. that was when I realized, I wasn't holding the sword. My mother had taken it and an old guy had taken it from her. I ran to him and accidentally bumped into him. Why hadn't the bump come yet? I opened my eyes and stopped running. I had run right through him! He must've been a gohst, or even a phantom! I changed the name of the play to night of the phantom so no one would know-This frightening night. 5 years later, at age 11, There were enough people who had witnessed it for it to be known all over the world. The fist of Odin controls all magic. When I was 3, Odins' most high student turned on him, and became evil. That is why he sent me the dream, but when I was 4, I didn't save it so it became cursed. Now, I have to find a way to turn it back. I was still trying to figure everything out. I had a list of stuff to compare; **_

_** OLD GUY MAYBE PHANTOM **_

_**SWORD I'M OWNER **_

_**ODINS' ENEMY = OLD GUY PHANTOM TO ODINS ENEMY!**_

_** What?! I thought. I can't beat Odins' enemy if even he couldn't beat him, but I had to trust Odins plan for me. I thought about running straight through the phantom. If I couldn't even get contact with him, how was I supposed to even bruise him?!**_

* * *

_**The next morning was better, but I had plenty things to do to keep me busy. I went down to the kitchen and made a smoothie, along with a banana split for breakfast. I don't know why I was having a dessert for breakfast, but I just did because I felt like it. I guess I just wanted to relax because I knew I would have a busy day ahead of me. When I finished breakfast, I went upstairs to the computor and put in phantoms. It was hard to find what I was looking for, because there was everything from proof that they exist, to games. When I finally found what I was looking for, it told me how to touch them. They're skin sensetive so put gloves on and make sure the rest of you is at least and inch away. They turn to dust if they sense skin, so you can go through them and slam into the wall or tree or keep on running. Phantoms can also play deadly tricks. For instance turning into a bloody form of one of your family members and making you cry to death, or, turn into a nice looking person and once they're close, slit your throat. This grossed me out, so I decided to take a walk. While I was out, I got a german shepherd dog and named him Millie. Millie was a fast learning dog, and I could already call him by his name! He was very helpfull and obedient. I made plans to go against the phantom when the time came. Since I knew enough about phantoms, I decided to relax. I went upstairs and read my book until night came. I was very tired from reading, and it was 2:18 in the morning. I decided to sleep in. I didn't sleep throught the day like i had planned, but I had more energy than I did last night. It was tuesday and I did not know when the time for the phantom and I to fight was, but I was satisfied with the information I had.**_


End file.
